A variety of building systems such as HVAC systems and fire/smoke control systems include dampers that may be opened and closed to control the flow of air. Some building systems include valves that may be opened and closed to control the flow of other fluids such as water. These dampers and valves include actuators that may be configured to drive the damper or valve to a desired open, closed or partially closed position in response to a received control signal. Because these systems are often hidden behind walls and ceilings, it can be time consuming to manually locate an actuator that is not working correctly. For example, it may be necessary for a technician to repeatedly climb a ladder and remove ceiling tiles to find a particular actuator of an HVAC and/or fire suppression system. This can be a tedious and time consuming process.